Cool Factory
by Niteflyer
Summary: A Too Cool fan takes some weekend R&R only to find herself in a very odd world!


10-30-00 "Cool Factory" by Pristine "Niteflyer" Aericko  
  
It was a lazy sunny afternoon by a "cool" lake in the mountains, butterflies aflutter, birds singing, gentle breeze making tiny ripples across the lake. It had been difficult reserving the quaint little cabin here for the weekend but it was well worth the effort. I had been needing the quiet serene innocence of nature and the fresh mountain air for a change. My cabin was one of two, back to back log type cabins, complete with fireplace and all of the little extras a person could want for total relaxation. I walked along the lake shore, taking off my shoes for a brief moment to dip my toes in the chilly October water. Then suddenly I saw it, an oddity too odd to believe. It was a big white rabbit, running through the brush carrying what looked like a box of cookies in its mouth. I had to follow it! I chased it through the tall grass and fall foliage, surrounded by whispering autumn leaves falling from the trees, trees so bright with color that they created their own lively world. The rabbit stopped, looking around as if to see if it were being watched and then vanished into a huge hollow tree. It was large enough for me to enter, as big as a cave I decided. To my eyes wonder a new and exciting world came before me, an amusement park, a factory, a bakery, a stage show with exciting dancers, banners everywhere and a rainbow of candy canes and pinatas, yellow and blue and red licorice poured off of conveyors. Then I saw the cookie factory and those bright yellow boxes with the word "Hottys" spelled in bright flourescent red across the front. I felt my arm being tugged on and jumped, totally frozen by what I saw. It spoke to me!!!  
  
"Well you just had to follow him didn't you! Only one box of cookies allowed per day miss, no spitting, shoes stay off and oh one more, the boss is the only one who can approve your departure!", The arrogant little white rabbit announced, now removing a yellow pair of sunglasses.  
  
"What? What is this place? Why am I talking to a rabbit? How can you talk to me?", I asked, now positively in shock.  
  
"Always have talked mam. Is that so unusual? Oh almost forgot my manners, I'm number one of forty seventh cool zone 13 at your service. Enjoy your stay, could be a long one. Feel free to explore, just watch your manners mam and don't ride the coasters more than three times a day. He'll get mad!", The rabbit said, putting his foot to his face in a whispering gesture. He walked away from me, standing upright and then turned once again to face me.  
  
"Darnit, one more little no no! No grabbing the licorice! It's all innovative, percolative, mastur.....ooops well....to put it in proper terms mam, it's the masters and he can be a bit particular about who gets it! It's all gooooooooood! He he ha ha!!!! Bwaaaaaaaa!", The rabbit laughed loudly as he strutted away. I was left alone to ponder where in the world I was and how was I going to leave. The entrance I came through seemed to have never existed and now I was worried that this "Master" was someone quite evil. Oh what was I up against in this strange magical place, I thought, and who was this boss the rabbit referred to. Oh well, I would just explore and make the best of this and try to find my way back to civilization. As I walked by the factory, I noticed a conveyor line with a diving board set high above some huge, giant sized chocolate bars. A line of gigantic, fat bottomed rabbits climbed a ladder to the top, backing to the edge, ready for "Bonzai" splashes into the candy bars which left wide and grotesque butt prints in the candy as one scruffy little black rabbit at the bottom of the dive board yelled as each one jumped off: "Kishi one fallllllllllllllll! Kishi two fallllllllll!!!!!!!" and so on as the candy then made its way to a wrapping squadron of rabbits wearing goggles and do-rags. Each rabbit would do the thriller as a bar was finished. Somehow I don't think I was in Kansas any more! As I went even further down through the maze of work being done, I saw the licorice. The big cherry licorice was being run through in huge spirals and even though I remembered the rabbit's warning, I couldn't resist the temptation. After all I just wanted a little taste. I quickly looked around to see if I was being watched and grabbed a tiny piece.   
  
"Hey! Nobody, and I do mean Nobody eats my licorice! Did that rabbit tell you to take it? I'll just have to dance all over his big floppy eared face! This is the Grandmaster's licorice, in other words MINE!", scolded the voice of Grandmaster Sexay.  
  
"I'm really sorry. No it wasn't the rabbit, it was me. I just wanted some. It's my fault. It won't happen again.", I sheepishly admitted.  
  
"Well just be sure it doesn't! Aww man, it doesn't matter any way. Go ahead and eat some. After tomorrow it won't matter much anyway.", GMS said as he hung his head in sadness, looking very worried.  
  
"Why not? What happens tomorrow?", I asked.  
  
"Aww that big goof Rikishi is shutting down the factory permanently because we can't come up with any new products to make him happy. I mean Scotty is the boss but Rikishi owns all of this. It's hard to find good rabbits these days too. If we don't have something new on the line by tomorrow, we're history man! I mean everybody has a differnt demand here. Crash wants animal crackers and Eddie wants Tacos. Ya just can't please everybody though!", exclaimed the Sexay one.  
  
"Let me talk to Scotty! I just may have an idea! It's as obvious as, well come on, you'll see!", I said excitedly.   
  
"Well, ok, he's been pretty down in the dumps about all this. We have to come up with something fast. I suppose we could take him over to the amusement park and give him your idea! Hey man, let's take him on the "BIG" coasters! Those are his favorites!", Brian laughed devilishly.  
  
Scotty looked saddened when we approached him in his large parlor complete with hanging wall mounted stuffed worms and hotty hats everywhere. He was practicing his dance moves and pondering just what to do about the impending doom of the factory. I announced my idea!  
  
"Scotty2Hotty, I have the solution needed to keep the factory open! Since all of these wrestlers and rabbits seem to have a favorite food preference, let's just make them all happy! We'll give them a new and exciting treat! WORMS!!!!!!! Not just gummy worms but worms that taste like each individual's personal favorite food! I mean why not! The Kat always wants cotton candy, and Chyna wants grapes fed to her, then theres HHH with his veggie plate obsession and Kurt Angel and his bon bons, Mic and his Beefy Ravioli and I believe Rocky wants Jabroni or some such Monkey business. Anyway we make each batch of worms for individuals, take orders so to speak, and make them exciting colors, give them a hat and hair even! We can call them "Wormage"!", I happily explained. "Of course if Lawler wants sexy worms we'll just make female worms.", I snickered.  
  
"Hey man, that's my first order! Sexay Worms! Woo Hoo!", laughed GMS as he danced with Scotty.  
  
"You know what!", Scotty said. "This is just crazy enough to work! Rikishi will love it! Come on let's Partay!!!!!"  
  
We took Scotty on to the roller coasters and spent hours screaming and laughing about the new product, eating cotton candy, dancing and just being cool together!  
  
So it came to pass that Rikisi liked the idea and WORMAGE was created. The rabbits loved it, the wrestlers loved it and all was as it should be. I didn't know if I wanted to leave this place as I danced into the night and partied with my "cool" compadres.   
  
Then I heard a voice distant and concerned and felt soft lips touching mine.  
  
"Come on sweetie! Open your eyes! Talk to the Grandmaster! Come on!", Brian Christopher continued in a very nervous tone. Then I felt Scotty's hand holding mine and I opened my eyes. The sun was just beginning to set as I looked up into two beautiful blue eyes and a now smiling face.   
  
"Man I thought you weren't coming back to us. Scotty and I rented the cabin next to yours for the weekend and saw you when you slipped and fell in the water. You hit your head on a big rock and took in a little water. Come on, let's get you up to the cabin.", Brian said excitedly.  
  
"Boy are we glad to see you up and around!", Scotty said. "Just leave it to the Grandmaster to help out a lady in distress. Aww man, my can of worms fell in the water. Now we're gonna have to dig up some more if we want to fish."  
  
The boys took me to their cabin where they made me hot cocoa and made sure I was ok. Later we searched for more worms and had a very "Cool" weekend as I told them of my dream. For in dreams all things are possible and mine came true by being a bit clumsy and by being in the right place at the very coolest time!  
  
FINI  
copyright Pristine Aericko 2000  
  
  
  
  



End file.
